Moonlight
by Hikari Kokoro
Summary: An AyameXSesshoumaru story. Kouga rejects Ayame for Kagome once again, Ayame this time runs off heart-broken. But she soon finds herself in the presence of lord Sesshoumaru. What happens when a new evil and love blossoms? CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Disclaimer : No flames please. Please R & R! I don't own Inuyasha. Though I wish I did. It's the property of Rumiko Takashi. Usually I really love the Kouga/Ayame pairing. In fact it's one of my favs. But I guess I wanted to try something different...I mean. How often do you see a Sess/Aya fic? Not often. I think they make a very kawaii and interesting couple actually when you stop to think. Don't worry though. I will focus on my other fics as well. I shall never give up on them! Forgive me if Ayame is a bit out of character in this. Really I've only seen her once in the anime and it was in Japanese so...bare with me. I might not be able to update this quickly for I use my friend's computer to write my ficcehs. ;;; Anyway....enjoy.  
  
Moonlight  
Chapter 1 : Rejection   
  
The spring's wind licked at Ayame's face. Her bright green eyes stared out at the sunset. The sun's fading ray's licked at her pale skin as she felt the wind shift through her pretty white outfit made of pure wolf's fur. She smiled purifyingly.  
  
Her clawed hands played gently with one of the bindings in her cute pigtails, holding up the thick mane of shiny red hair. She let her hair play with the violent winds. Strands came across her face and she simply wiped them away.  
  
The cliff she sat on was a great height. She didn't seem to mind, being a wolf youkai and merely princess of her tribe. Many wolf youkai had always adored her. Many asking of her to be her mate. She smiled brightly once more. But none knew that she already was in love. In love with the wolf demon...Kouga.  
  
"Kouga..." she sighed. Her eyes shimmered a bit at the name. "If only you knew how much I loved you...but I'll show you. I will..." she said. Her hand lifted so it cupped over her heart.  
  
The wind picked up speed. As though saying to follow her heart's disires. She breathed in the cold yet warm air. She stretched out her long legs and got up. "I shall see my Kouga..." she smiled turning and running quickly through the forest.  
  
"Get away from her!! She's mine!" Kouga yelled.  
  
"Not a chance, Kouga! I won't let you touch 'my' Kagome!" Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome blushed slightly. "Inuyasha...?" she questioned.  
  
Inuyasha realizing what he said blushed slightly. He hid it with a serious expression. "Back off Kagome! I'll handle this stupid wolf..." he said.  
  
"Just try it you dog turd!" Kouga cried running at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged him nearly tripping on the wind Kouga created. He ran at Kouga as well slashing him across his armor. Kouga shook his head slightly though the attack didn't harm him because of his protection.  
  
"Kouga-kun!" a cheerful voice cried.  
  
Ayame stopped seeing Kouga and Inuyasha fighting. Her blood seemed to boil.  
  
'They're fighting again...for 'her'...' she growled in thought. She fell silent glaring at Kouga.  
  
Kouga stopped to turn and glance at the wolf demoness. "I thought I told you Ayame...I'm in love with Kagome!!" Kouga said.  
  
Ayame's heart shattered once more hearing those words. Was it possible for them to even fit in a sentence? How could he break their promise they made. He promised...that they could be together. Ever since she forever searched for him...only to fall in the darkness of a sacrificed love. Ayame shook with anger, saddness and betrayel  
  
"Fine then..." she simply said. Tears clung in the forest green orbs making her eyes shimmer once more. The wind seemed to blow a bit harder. She hid her expression in her waved bangs. "I hate you anyway!" she said finally anger mixing her voice sending a chill up everyone's spine.  
  
She let the tears of betrayel run down her cheek. She then turned and tryed to wipe them away furiously only to dig her claws deep into her cheek.  
  
'How dare he choose her...over me! He promised...together...forever. Why? Why Kouga?!' she thought furiously and sadly.  
  
Kagome's expression looked angered a bit too. "See what you've done Kouga?! She loves you with all of her heart...and you broke it." she said.  
  
Kouga just shrugged. "But Kagome...I've already found my true love..." he said turning to her. Kagome balled her hands into fists and made a girlish 'ugh' and turned disgusted.  
  
Inuyasha whom had remained silent then turned to Kagome. "Boy Kouga...you sure know how to strike 'two' girls with just once sentence." he teased. Kouga glared at Inuyasha. "Come on and say that to my face, mutt-face!" he raged back at him.  
  
Inuyasha got up with a smirk and raced at Kouga as well beginning the battle once more.  
  
Ayame ran through the forest. Her cheek stinging as the salty tears mixed with her own sweet fresh blood. She let the wind and trees whip her face.  
  
'I must deserve this...' she thought sadly. She sniffed and sobbed a bit taking in a breath. Her leg hit a log and she tripped. A sharp stick tore into her leg painfully. She winced at the pain and the tears kept coming. She then withdrew her leg and let herself fall against a tree and bury her face in her arms.  
  
"Kouga...Kouga..." she sobbed.  
  
She coughed slightly. Her side ached from running so long and fast...her ankle throbbed painfully and her arm against her stinging cheek made it hurt more. She didn't care.  
  
Rin skipped through the forest.  
  
"Rin! Don't go too far!" Jaken called running through the forest. His staff assisted him across the roots trying to catch up with the cute human girl.  
  
Rin stopped with a smile but then frowned turning to a sad figure in the forest. Jaken stopped as well.  
  
"Come Rin...it's a demon..." he said turning to go back. Rin didn't move and only went closer to the weeping wolf demon.  
  
"But Jaken-sama...she's sad." Rin's expression turned soft and felt sorry for the wolf girl.  
  
Ayame stopped crying only to look up. She turned to Rin and Jaken and hissed.  
  
Rin shot back in a silent gasp. Her honey eyes shimmered. It reminded her alot of when she first met lord Sesshoumaru...  
  
Ayame gasped realizing no threat and hide her face silently crying and bleeding once more. "Go away..." her voice muffled a bit.  
  
"What's wrong with the pretty wolf demon, Jaken?" Rin asked tilting her head. Ayame sighed hearing this.  
  
Jaken sighed. "Just do as she says Rin...let's go." Jaken said turning but Rin ran by Ayame's side. "Are you ok?" she asked. Ayame turned. She didn't believe this little girl's bravery towards demons. She looked at Rin in the eyes.  
  
Rin smiled. "Who are you?" she asked.  
  
Ayame fell silent still looking then turned her gaze to look at the black stained earth. "Ayame..." she said. The smell of smoke entered her nose as the wind shifted. She shivered a bit. A fire must've been near.  
  
"Why don't you come with us...just to warm up." Rin said.  
  
Jaken gasped. "Rin! You fool! Do not invite a stranger that lord Sesshoumaru has no concern for into our grounds!"  
  
Rin smiled again. "Relax Jaken....it'll only be for a while." she said.   
  
Ayame's eyes seemed tranced. "Sokay. I'm fine." she replied.  
  
After a few moments of silence Rin nodded and followed Jaken back to camp.  
  
Ayame sighed and looked to the shining stars embeded in the night's sky. She saw a shooting star and put her hands to her heart closing her big eyes.  
  
'I wish...I could find true love...and stay with him forever...'  
  
Hope you guys like this so far...I'm working hard on my other ficcehs so...but anyway. Please R & R and no flames please. The chappies will get better and longer

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Wind

Disclaimer : Thanks for all the reviews guys! Sorry…been busy lately. But I shall continue this story!! Again…sorry for the long wait.

Moonlight

Chapter 2 : Wind

Rin blinks and looked up. She gasped as a smile spread across her cute face. She pointed to the night sky that went on forever embedded with all the shining stars.

"Look! A shooting star!" she said as she sat and prayed a wish that popped into her head.

Jaken rolled his eyes.

"Honestly. You humans always look to the sky…" he growls.

Fire sparked and cracked eating off oxygen and fresh wood and grass from the forest. Ah and Un remained by the little girl, relaxed by the warmth of the glowing red burning fire.

Muzzles were over their mouths…holding the rein was a powerful…beautiful…being. A dog demon at that. His long silver white hair flowed in the violet breeze of silent night. In the shades of the trees, his golden orbs gleamed brightly and he himself seemed to match with the full bright moon in many ways.

Rin's stomach suddenly growled. Her hands instantly went to her stomach in surprise and a light gasp escaped her throat.

"So hungry…" her dark brown shimmered a bit.

"Rin. If your hungry go find food. Jaken will assist you." Sesshoumaru ordered more then insisted.

Jaken balked then muttered angered sentences under his harsh breaths as Rin got up humming a cute song, leading the way into the forest for food. Jaken slowly trailing behind.

The bright emerald green eyes shimmered from tears and moonlight. A soft tongue licked at the bleeding wounds gently, licking sweet and still freshly warm blood from the open cuts. The shiny mane of deep red hair had came loose from their usual cute pigtail bindings and fell over her shoulders, shading most of the underneath of her body.

She then leaned back on the branch she laid in. Her eyes forced closed and yet her mind unsettled.

Crickets chirped all about, making it even harder to sleep. She shivered for even not her gleaming clean and thick white wolf fur outfit failed in keeping her body warm. Cold winds kissed her creamy white skin and made another shiver send down her spine. Ayame hissed but sighed. Usually the wind felt so good…

A strange scent caught her nose.

She opened her eyes.

'A…dog demon?' she thought in question. She sniffs again at the strange…but beautiful scent. 'Yes! And a male…But what do I care. Male k-nines are always such jerks…Especially dogs and…wolves.' She instantly thought of Kouga. That traitor. Rejecting her like that…how dare he!! And why would she be interested in a mutt anyway?!

She crosses her arms and sniffs once. She was catching cold. But nearby…was a fire…no doubt belonging to that dog demon…should she? That little girl 'did' after all invite her over…Bug judging by the toad's words…it was a mighty lord demon that obviously didn't like strangers or guests…

"Wonder how mighty he is…?" she asked herself aloud.

She hoped down from the tree she was in, landing hard on her bad ankle. She winced once but limped forward determined.

Sesshoumaru averted his golden gaze to a sudden noise in the distance. He caught a scent. A wolf. How he despised the creatures…and yet. This one's scent…was soothing…almost sweet?

He got up and tied the reins to a nearby tree as he walked gracefully off into the woods searching out the intruder.

He stopped before a young beautiful wolf maiden bumped into his strong armor. She looked up to him with big gorgeous green eyes. They were filled with so many emotions…pain…anger…surprise…sadness lingered all around her. She was dressed in fully white wolf fur…long red hair was spread about her face and went all the way down her back.

"Who are you?" Ayame demanded as the taiyoukai examined her.

"I think I should be asking you that." He says with a cold tone.

Ayame sighed. "What's it matter to you?" she demands again. She noticed how handsome this dog demon truly was and a small flush escaped onto her cheeks and she turned her face.

"It's Ayame…ok?!" she said brushing past him. She stopped. "Now can I ask your name?"

Sesshoumaru paused a moment before answering with a simple, "Sesshoumaru." He turned to face her. She seemed weak and injured.

Ayame saw the flicker of a fire in the distance. She stared longingly but saw no little girl or toad. She sighed and started somewhere she didn't know of just yet. Before she took a step she collapsed onto the ground coughing. Blacking out from coldness and blood loss.

A beautiful clearing of tall greenest grass whistled as the wind blew through the thick strands of nature. Gorgeous flowers opened, greeting the bright sun rays and the beautiful day it was. Blue skies and purple mountains aside from it all.

A cute little girl played in the flower garden. Making chains…and picking flowers. She sneezed once at the overpowering sweet smells then smiled purifying and started again with a chuckle.

The pretty familiar white wolf fur about her, the long red hair put in cutest pigtails, and those emerald green eyes shining brightly with a cheerful expression about her flawless cute little face.

"Kouga!" she called out to a wolf demon ahead. The wolf demon turned, the black hair in the ponytail spun about his face and the blue eyes stared into hers.

"Hey Ayame." He gave his smirk.

Ayame's eyes shimmered and she blushed as it grew darker. A full moon in the beautiful night sky with shining stars. But twas no ordinary moon…they were under that same moonlight rainbow from long ago.

He held his hand out. Ayame ran towards him, reaching for him. But no matter how fast she ran, he seemed to grow farther and farther away.

"Kouga! Kouga!" she cried. As she ran she grew faster, taller, and more feminine. No longer a little she once knew and was. A beautiful late teenager in human years.

Kouga's hand retreated into the hand of another women's. A fair teenaged strange miko with shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes. Kagome.

"I told you Ayame…I'm in love with Kagome!!" he said.

The sentence echoed in the dream she was dying in. Her world and heart shattered. As well as the very picture and beautiful place she once stood in.

"No!" she cried as she started falling into a dark hellish abyss of what's left of her dreamland.

"Nooooo! Kooouugaa!!" she cried. Tears escaped her eyes once more.

"Kouga!!" she sat up and screamed. She panted heavily and blinked to light. Sunlight of morning.

She turned to see a startled toad and little girl a few feet away from her.

"Hey…she's awake!!" Rin smiled.

"What gave you that idea, Rin?" Jaken shook sarcastically.

"Sorry." Ayame said softly and blushed to the fact that a demon and human had just watched her sleep and only for her to wake up screaming the name of someone she once loved. She shivered painfully and a tear trailed down her cheek. She swiped it away furiously.

"What's wrong? Your crying…Ayame." Rin said, her eyes shimmering.

Ayame blinked. "You remembered my name…good memory. But I'm ok. Just…a nightmare…" Ayame sighed sadly. She looked around the open clearing.

A beautiful blue sky hung over head, a bit cloudy, but sunlight got through to a few flowers. Wind scraped through the fields and grass. Shady areas were everywhere and forests hung to the sides. A river was not too far away.

Ayame blinks twice again. "Hey…where'd that dog demon go? And…how did I get here?" she questioned.

"You mean lord Sesshoumaru! You should be lucky he saved your ungrateful wolf tail, wench!" Jaken said angrily but jealous and angered that his lord saved yet another women. This one being a wolf.

Ayame got up and stretched. She then winced.

"Your still hurt and healing! Please lay down!" Rin insisted tugging on the rim of her skirt.

Ayame sat back down. Water was offered to her and she accepted it with a thank, drinking it up like no tomorrow.

Jaken watched then turned with a grin. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" he greeted the tall youkai that came into the clearing. He was staring at Ayame all that time.

Ayame stared back then gave him a smile. "Thank you, for saving me…Sesshoumaru." She said with a slight head tilt.

Sesshoumaru didn't bother with a polite sentence and merely walked past them all.

"Jaken, I'm going to 'visit' Inuyasha. Watch Rin." He ordered coldly with an always serious expression as he walked off.

Ayame's eyes widened.

"Inu…yasha?" she forced herself up and limped quickly behind him.

"I'm coming too, then! I have some unfinished business with someone this Inuyasha knows."

"Do as you wish." Sesshoumaru said carelessly. He couldn't help but get secret glances from this wolf girl. She certainly had a strong will…and a irresistibly beautiful face.

To Be Continued…

Hope you liked this chappie!! Seems Sesshy is falling in love…for once. Lol. Again…I don't own any of these characters. And please no flames for the coupling. Please R & R and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon!


End file.
